Sleepover From Hell
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline have a sleepover on the worst night ever. Full Moon night. Will they get thruh the night...alive ?
1. Bad Gurls

Elena's P.O.V

It was a late Friday night when I woke up with my ink pen in my hand and my diary thrown across my stomach. I looked down at wat was not written on my diary, it was totally gibberish ! I laughed silently to myself and reached across the table to pick up my cell. I had 5 missed calls and 3 text messages. I went thruh my texts first.

From: Jenna

Elena, are you home yet ?

4:17, PM.

I looked at my clock- 4:55, PM. Oops. I replyed back and scrolled to the next one.

From: Caroline

You, Me and Bonnie- Sleepover tonight ! Seven-thirty ?

4:49, PM

I had to think it thruh for a moment. A sleepover ? That might be good to have a little girl time. Besides Jeremy is at our Uncles for the weekend so no boy interruptions !

To: Caroline

Sound's good, see you then. Bring dvds and plenty of popcorn and ice cream !

5:00, PM

I went up down to the basement and grabbed the sleeping bags and extra blankets. This should be fun. I thought. Oh ! I didn't read my other text or see who called ! I remembered as I pulled my call out of my pink jogging pants and opened the other text.

From: Stefan

Hey, I need you to stay in tonight, it is a full moon and strange supernatural things happen. Be safe.

4:30, PM

To: Stefan

I guess it's a good thing I am having an indoor sleepover with Caroline and Bonnie, Huh ? Don't worry about me. I will stay in, bye.

I hit the send button and then I went back upstairs, and I found myself tripping over something. I reached up and turned the light on and saw nothing.

''Weird...'' I mumbled

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was researching about my heritage when suddenly a tap on my window made me hold back a sqeaul.

''Hey'' Caroline said as she opened my window and smiled. Caroline looked diffrant tonight..? For one thing her normally wavy hair was completely stright, and her normally girl look was exchanged with an outfit that looked exactly like Elena's ?

''Is that Elena's clothes ?'' I asked as she looked down and sighed

''No. My mom sold half of mine so now I am stuck with her old pantsuits'' She said as she pulled at the shirt on her. She has a dark pink satin shirt on under her black chic' jacket, her pants were just plain black suit kind of pants.

''Wow, You look alot like your mom in that outift'' I said as she glared at me, I smiled and looked back at her

''So. Whats up ?'' I asked as she grabbed my overnight bag from underneath my bed

''You and me are staying over at Elena's'' She said

''Uh, I don't know...Caroline, I mean my parents are out of town and well,'' I trailed off as I noticed her eyes were shifty as she looked at me

''I already told her we were coming, so, get over it'' She said as she threw my clothes and cell in there and grabbed my arm

''Let's go'' She said as we climbed out of the window


	2. Dead

Elena's P.O.V

Bonnie and Caroline were late getting here so I decided I would watch tv. As I flipped it on I noticed the news was on so I left it there.

**''Breaking news: About 30 minutes ago police found a seventeen-year old girl was dead, outside of the cemetary. Police said she died of puncture wounds to the neck and wrist, they stated that she died of the blood loss from the wound.''**

I flipped open my cell and hit the contact 'Bonnie' and called her.

''Hey'' Bonnie said nervously into the phone

''Did you hear about the dead girl, ?'' I asked as I felt myself shaking uncontrollbly

''Yeah, me and Caroline heard and we are freaking out'' Bonnie said scared, I could practically hear her shaking over the phone

''Me too. I will call Stefan and Damon. See if they know anything about this'' I said as I hoped that it wasn't Damon

''Do you think it was...?'' Bonnie said, she couldn't say the name, but I knew who she was talking about

''No, he wouldn't do that. Unless _someone's _in town'' I said as I glared to nothing

''Some-, What are you talking about, ?'' Bonnie said

''Nothing. I will see you soon. Be careful'' I said, worried about thier safety. At least if it _was_ Damon, he wouldn't hurt them, but Katherine would, she would do worse. She'd kill them.

Stefan's P.O.V

I pulled out a glass and felt myself shaking. I accidenlty crushed the glass in my hand and felt the warm blood running down my arm. I heard the door slam open, hard. I knew it was Damon.

''What are you doing, ?'' He said as he noticed the blood and the glass

''Um, I, Drinking'' I said as I took the acholol and sat down

''You don't drink. Not my acholol anyway''' Damon said as he took the glass and went upstairs

**Ring, ring, ring !**

The phone rang annoyingly. I got up and answered it.

''Hello ?'' I answered sleepingly and stressed

''Hey, did you hear about the dead girl ?'' Elena asked, I could hear the terror in her sweet voice

''Um, I, No'' I said

''Stefan. Are you OK. You seem..diffrent ?'' Elena asked

''Fine. Just fine'' I said

''OK'' Elena said

''Bye, Elena'' I said, knowing what I have to do. I have to leave Mystic Falls.

Damon's P.O.V

**Ring, ring, ring !**

Jeez how many people call. I said as I looked at my ringing cell phone. I read the caller id. 'Elena'

''Hey, baby'' I said, smirking

''Somethings wrong with Stefan'' She said simply

''K ?'' I said

''Damon..'' Elena said as she sighed

''What does this have to do with me ?'' I asked

''He's _your_ brother. And I know you care about him'' Elena said

''Whatever'' I mumbled

''So, did he seem..strange today ?'' Elena asked

''Yeah, he was drinking _my_ acholol. He had broken glass and blood on his hand. Any more questions ?'' I asked impatienly

''Oh my gosh !'' Elena said

''I'm sure he will go back to brooding any minute now'' I said. As I heard silence on the other end. It was _too_ silent.

''_Elena ?'' _I asked. Again. No answer.

''Hey ?'' I asked

''Oh. Sorry, nothings wrong with Stefan. He's fine'' Elena said in a trance-like voice

''I have to go back to my sleepover. Bye'' Elena said and the line went dead. I looked downstairs and noticed Stefan wasn't there. But then the door swung open. Revealing Stefan.

''Did you kill her ?'' I asked, referring to the dead girl in the cemetary

''_No_'' He said with his jaw set tight

''Well, thats funny. Because you can't compel Elena without trying a little human'' I said as Stefan looked guility


	3. Send the Pain Below, Will Ya ?

Damon's P.O.V

''So, what made up give up on Bunnies, ?'' I asked as Stefan looked to his mud-covered shoes

''I, I didn't mean to ! I had just got done hunting, _animals_, and then she was there, she had fell, and there was blood,'' Stefan said

''What about compelling, Elena ?'' I asked ''That was no accident,'' I added

''I didn't want her to think something was wrong with me,'' Stefan said

''So, you just decided to give your girlfriend a bit of, compulsion ?'' I asked tauntingly

''What are you going to do ?'' I asked as I took my glass and filled it with more Vodka

''Leave, leave Mystic Falls. Compel Elena to completely forget about me,'' He said taking his suitecase and going upstairs, he stopped on the second step and twisted his head slightly ''Take care of her,'' He said as he continued upstairs

Elena's P.O.V

I just forgot the half..minute, one second I was on the phone with Damon, for...some reason, and the next Stefan came in, and ugh, I cannot remember ! Then I heard two rapid knocks on the door, I jumped slightly and opened the door, to reveal Bonnie and Caroline.

''Hey, guys,'' I said as I clammed my hand upon my forehead in pain

''You alright ?'' Bonnie said as she mouthed 'Who killed that girl ?' I shrugged.

''Headache,'' I said simply

''Who was the girl ?'' I asked

''Maci Stevens, she was in our grade,'' Bonnie said as she slighly looked down to the floor

''Ugh, enough about dead people !'' Caroline said as she removed her bright yellow trenchcoat

''Caroline...'' Bonnie mumbled ''Show respect for the...um, dead,'' Bonnie mumbled sharing a look with me

''I'm sorry, but it makes it worse, to you know, talk about it,'' Caroline said pulling her hair up in a ponytail

''Yeah, um, we need some chips, so let me get some,'' I said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bag, sudden pain shot thruh my head, again, this time it was so horrible, I groaned loudly in pain.

''Elena ? You alright in there ?'' Caroline asked from the living room

''Fine..'' I said as I felt a knife go thruh my stomach, I turned and saw the last person I ever wanted to see

''Nice to finally meet you, Elena,''

A/N. Who do you think stabbed Elena ? Answer in review !


	4. The Stuff I Carry

''Katherine was here.'' Elena said as Damon gentley cleaned her wound and Bonnie held her hand, Damon sighed loudly and handed Elena a wooden stake.

''Carry this with you at all times.'' Damon mumbled

''Oh, most girls have to carry mascara and cell phone's in thier purse, but me, I have a stake !'' Elena said fakeing enthusiam. Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie smiled.

''I should've cursed that bitch.'' Bonnie said, referring to Katherine. She got a sour look from Damon and a grin from me.

''Wait, where's Caroline ?'' I asked, as Bonnie's face fell and it turned into a worried look

''Oh, god.'' I said


	5. Elena?

x

Bonnie and Elena freaked out. Where had Caroline gone? Or where she had she been _taken?_

X

*Caroline's P.O.V*

I was lying in the dirt somewhere. It seemed like it was the forest, someone had dumped me out here.

''Still alive, huh?'' A girl's voice rang. I tryed to see who it was, because it sounded oddly familar.

I tryed to move, but I felt to broken to do anything, even blink. The girl bent down to my level, I felt her tug on my hair. Then she pressed her cool lips against my ear.

''Fun's just getting started. Well, fun for me anyway.'' The girl hissed playfully. Did she think this was all some joke? Or a game? Obviously.

I inched my head towards her face, and saw. I gasped, pulling away from her. Falling to the dirty ground.

''Why are you doing this?'' I shrieked.

''Why not?'' She questioned, moving closer towards me. I scooted far away from her.

''Your trying to kill me!'' I yelled. She looked confused for a moment, but then realization came across her face.

''Oh, you think I'm her.'' She stated, hands on hips, lips pursed.

''Who?'' I asked, breathless.

''Your friend. The one that this town practically worships. The one that Damon and Stefan are obsessed with.'' The girl blabbed on. I felt like slapping her. But then a thought came into my mind; This wasn't Elena, she may look just like her, but Elena was not cruel or annoying.

''Elena?'' I offered.

''Elena,'' The girl said, as if tasting the name. It must have tasted bitter judging by the look on her face.

The girl stopped taunting and sniffed the air. ''Well, well. Barbie, you're in luck, help is on the way.'' She said. ''I would stay and finish you off, but I would rather see the look on the witch bitch and miss perky's face when they find out that I attacked you. Tata.'' She said, waving before she dissapeared.

I felt my neck, and felt a bite mark. That was strange.

X

*Author's P.O.V*

Caroline waited until the ambulance came and took her away to the Mystic Fall's general hospital. Her mother was there for a brief period of time before she got called out to work. Then Elena and Bonnie, and Stefan got there in time. Stefan kept looking at the blood bags as if she wanted to rip them off and drink from them, which freaked Caroline out, but she kept a brave face.

''Hey, guys.'' Caroline said, as they walked in. Bonnie and Elena hugged her. Caroline twitched a little when Elena hugged her, because she was still freaked that that phycho chick looked exactly like her. Elena pulled back and gave her a strange look, but Caroline shrugged it off.

''What happened?'' Elena asked.

''I would say are you OK, but that would have to be the stupidiest thing I could ever say.'' Bonnie said, Caroline chuckled.

''I'll explain, Elena. And yes Bonnie that is stupid, but thank you anyway.'' Caroline said.

''Well, explain,'' Elena urged. Carefully sitting at the food of the bed, Bonnie followed and did the same.

''Don't get mad, Elena. OK?'' Caroline said, before starting her story. Elena looked confused, but nodded anyway.

''OK, anyway. There was this girl, she attacked me.'' Caroline hesitated to finish. ''She was taunting me, telling me that she knew us. But that's not even the worst part.'' Caroline stopped, looking straight at Elena. ''She looked like you.'' Caroline whispered. That caught everyones attention. Elena's eyes bulged, Stefan's and Bonnie's did the same.

''She...looked like me?'' Elena asked. Hesitant clear in her voice.

''Is it...?'' Bonnie asked.

''It has to be.'' Elena said, rushing out of the room, grabbing her cell phone on the way out.

''Is it who?'' Caroline asked.

''No one, everything's cool. It's fine.'' Bonnie said, rushing out of the room, running after Elena. Stefan stood in there with Caroline.

X

''She thought she was me?'' Elena asked herself. Elena noticed Bonnie coming after her.

''She didn't know. I mean you guys look exactly alike, Elena.'' Bonnie said, obviously hearing her.

Elena looked at Bonnie. And then pulled out her cell.

''Who are you calling?'' Bonnie asked, noticing Elena dialing a number quickly.

''Damon,''


	6. Promise

''Katherine is terroizing Caroline now.'' Elena told Damon breatlessly over the phone.

Damon sighed. ''Maybe blondie was just in the wrong place at Katherine's hunting time.'' Damon suggested.

Elena was getting aggrivated quickly. ''No, Damon. Caroline was with us, she was in the house with me and Bonnie!'' Elena yelled.

Damon sighed, and Elena realized her temper was getting to be to much. ''I'm sorry. But I don't understand why Caroline would have just left.'' Elena explained.

Elena could hear Damon pouring something, Elena suspected it was either Vodka or blood. ''Maybe she didn't?'' Damon suggested.

Elena was confused. ''What?'' She asked.

Damon sighed. ''Katherine did break into the house to stab you, she could've took Caroline on the way out.'' Damon said.

Elena knew Damon was right. ''But why Caroline? I was there, and so was Bonnie, and you.'' Elena said.

''Maybe because we were crowded in the kitchen, Caroline was the easiest grab.'' Damon hinted.

Elena's hands flew to her hair. ''I hate that Caroline had to go thruh with that. And now she doesn't trust me because of out appearance's being twin like.'' Elena admitted what was bothering her the most.

Damon understood now. ''Ah, so your more upset over Caroline being...cautious around you now than Katherine being the one that got her?'' Damon asked.

Elena thought by the way he said it sounded worse than it was. ''No! I'm glad Caroline's fine and hate that she got attacked in the first place. But Katherine probably just destroyed my realtionship with one of my best friends.'' Elena admitted.

Damon sighed once again. ''Elena, if Caroline has been friends with you all these years, then she's obviously known you, so she loves you.'' Damon reassured her.

Elena smiled. ''Thanks, that makes me feel alot better.'' Elena said, honestly.

XxX

Caroline layed on the hospital bed that night and tears slowly escaped her eyes, when the girl walked back into the room.

''Oh, stop your crying!'' The girl hissed.

Caroline immediately stopped and just looked at the girl. The girl folded her arms over her chest and glared. ''You've always been going after my crown, Caroline. Thinking that your better than me, well news flash you little bitch.'' Caroline flinched. ''Your no better than the dead Vicki Donavan, honey.'' She finished her big speech and pulled Caroline's blonde locks.

''Calm down, blondie locks. After I'm thruh with you, you'll _never _cry again.'' She threatened as she snapped the blonde's clean neck. ''And that's not a threat, it's a promise.'' Katherine said as she strolled out the door.


End file.
